


За Песьей звездой

by WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another sit, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Heaven
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: Все псы попадают в Рай, так какого черта их собака не встретила их еще на таможне?
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123337
Kudos: 3





	За Песьей звездой

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: фик основывается на заявке с инсайда про заскучавших в Раю Винчестеров, но обращение с заявкой совсем-совсем вольное, автор просит за это прощения; финал не учитывается: Рай — после долгого "двое, дорога, охота, вместе"

Они все сделали как надо. Кроме разве что Пинк Флойд. Нет, ну правда. 

Они въехали на Небеса на Импале, и Дин был более чем уверен, что те еще никогда не видели ничего более совершенного и _жизнеутверждающего_. Тот, кто попытался бы это оспорить, очень быстро понял бы, что Рай — это точно не то место, которого он заслуживает.

Сэм под боком бубнил что-то о непредвиденном джетлаге, и, черт, это был лучший бубнеж на свете. 

Да, это могло бы быть прекрасно безусловно, Дин в этом уж как-никак смыслил, но вкатиться в Рай под песню «Крылатые свиньи», ревущую из динамиков в распахнутые окна... Дину придется провести с Сэмом профилактическую беседу, потому что он, черт возьми, не хотел лишаться ни одной положенной ему небесной льготы.

— Я думал, ты давным-давно выкинул эту группу из своего плейлиста. Нечего было бы стыдиться.

Сэм ткнул его локтем в бок и раздраженно закатил глаза, но Дин почему-то вот ни капельки ему не поверил. Только теперь Дин его наконец _увидел_ , и от него такого, высвобожденного из-под плит пережитого, выпотрошенного когда-то из памяти и из него самого, почему-то резко засвербело в горле. Дин торопливо отвел взгляд, уставившись прямо перед собой. 

— Люцифер Сэм — это кот, Дин. У меня достаточно мозгов для того, чтобы это осознавать.

— Но недостаточно мозгов для того, чтобы не врубать Пинк Флойд на райском пороге. Сэм, ты предал меня, понял? 

Сэм снова скривился, но Дин краем глаза уловил змеящуюся в самых уголках его губ улыбку. 

— Настало время и для пассажиров, выбирающих музыку. Тебе придется с этим смириться. Как я — всю нашу жизнь.

Дин, как ему показалось, красноречиво покосился на него — и не нашелся что ответить. Главным образом потому, что за сознание зацепилось: он совсем не помнит, сколько это было — вся жизнь. Он не ощущал себя ни на сорок, ни на шестьдесят пять, ни на восемьдесят и не знал, каким Сэм его видит, а без Сэма он себя не видел. Он ощущал себя _правильно_. Себя — и сэмово «всю нашу жизнь», а не «всю свою жизнь». 

Да уж. Ещё и пяти минут не прошло, как он на Небесах, а уже началось... разжижение мозгов в розовый сироп (и почему от этого так хорошо?). 

Дин прочистил горло и вдавил педаль газа в пол. Сэм хлопнул его ладонью по плечу, задержав прикосновение на лишнюю пару секунд, и с нарочитым трагичным вздохом завозился с магнитолой. Умница.

«Рев мотора» как что-то вечное вполне подходила и для райских дорог, для несчитанных небесных миль. Она идеально на них ложилась.

***

У пива из холодильника Бобби был дерьмовый вкус и самый лучший привкус горько-сладких воспоминаний, заборчики в настройках по умолчанию были не белыми, а синими, потому что, по всей видимости, Касу был излишне дорог его старый галстук, мамин пирог был сильно пересахарен, вишня из него падала на скатерть, а Дин старательно удерживал на языке вопрос, чем же приход от райского каннабиса отличается от того, что Эш славливал, когда был живым. Ради исследовательского интереса, конечно же.

Сэм внезапно обнаружил, что в совершенстве владеет навыками приготовления барбекю, но Дин не мог сказать, что обнаруженное умение его слишком порадовало. По крайней мере, на него, Дина, он почему-то смотрел чуточку виновато. Не на отца, который — кто бы мог подумать — в стрельбе по бутылкам нашел свою прелесть, и каждый представим-что-это-вторник устраивал пальбу на заднем дворе, соревнуясь с самим собой. Видимо, что-то улавливал на лице Дина, поскольку ни к нему, ни к Сэму с предложением присоединиться не подходил. Да, Дин не разучился включать режим «мамаши-гризли» в нужные моменты. Мама в это время помалкивала — и, о, как она была права.

Здесь все было излишне _так_ , что под ложечкой зудело от неправильности, и Дин не мог себя винить, что не понял, не вспомнил сразу. Потому что в глазах Сэма он увидел то же осознание, пришедшее ему тут же, — в конце концов их с Сэмом Рай, тот, который лежал пластом выше изумрудных газонов, как ему и полагалось, был сложен по концепту Уробороса, — и даже говорить ничего не пришлось. Здесь слова были нужны им еще меньше, чем раньше, то есть немногим больше, чем ночи — солнце. 

Дин только заскочил взять куртку и ключи, а Сэм уже ждал его, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и нетерпеливо постукивая ладонью по крыше Импалы.

Дело ведь было не в британском арт-роке у поста Апостола Петра, нет. А в том, что им тогда навстречу со всех ног почему-то не неслась лохматая бело-рыжая, совсем уже не седая, собака.

***

Ладно, понятие «выше газонов» не передавало всей точности вкладываемого во фразу смысла, буквально или метафорически, потому что оказалось, что здесь Сэм спал намного крепче под звук мотора — не Металлики, нет, а Детки, — а засыпал быстрее от тихих помех радио и голоса Дина, мурлыкающего песни себе под нос. Сон по своей сути был рудиментом, но если услышать размеренный, ровный звук дыхания — все еще необходимого лишь для одного из них — значило одним из немногих способов себе _напомнить_ , никто из них не собирался это обсуждать. Некоторые вещи были слишком безусловны, чтобы обличать их в плоские, картонные слова-декорации. В Раю тем более.

А в буквальном смысле Дин и сам не заметил, как они оказались на Марсе. То есть он просто вел по наитию, транслируемому ему Сэмом, Сэм молчал как могила в ответ на все вопросы и — привет. Но, черт побери, Дин не мог не знать, что его девочка будет смотреться потрясающе и среди рыжих безжизненных кратеров и, чтобы разогнать ее до второй космической, даже движок менять не придется.

— Вряд ли Чудо смотрел тот фильм с Мэттом Деймоном и картошкой, — заметил Дин, выбираясь наружу и первым, о боже, первым — выкуси, Сэмми! — ступая на поверхность планеты. Окей, он действительно выпрыгнул из машины как угорелый, Сэм может ехидничать сколько угодно. Райский Марс вполне себе засчитывался для общей статистики, Дин и слушать ничего не собирался. 

Что ж, даже если Марс и выглядел так, как придумали они с Сэмом, и достоверности в нем было чуть меньше, чем требовалось (типа того, что они не могли умереть еще раз от удушья, закипания крови или солнечной радиации), это не делало его менее охренительно впечатляющим. 

— Нужно с чего-то начинать. — Сэм на подколку не повелся. Он закрыл дверь Импалы, огляделся, зачем-то приставив ладонь козырьком ко лбу. В своей куртке он почти сливался с рыжевато-серым маревом. Дин поглубже засунул промелькнувшую мысль о том, что в Раю вряд ли найдется место, где Сэм будет смотреться... неподходящим. Пока Дин там же — определенно нет. Сэм между тем продолжил менторским тоном: — В нашем случае это Созвездие Большого Пса. Сенека утверждал, что краснота Собачьей звезды, ярчайшей звезды неба — Сириуса, то есть, — «глубже Марса», и также, по астрономическим данным, Пес — ярко-красный, а Марс — тусклее, поэтому...

— Погоди-ка, — перебил Дин. — Я не потащил Детку в это твое псиное созвездие только по причине того, что Марс — еще раз — более красный, и Чудо мог перепутать его с... — он прикрыл глаза и сжал переносицу двумя пальцами. Длинно выдохнул. — Ответь мне на один вопрос: на хрена собаку могло понести в космос? 

Конечно, Дин спрашивал только для проформы. Конечно, было бы не так... захватывающе, наверное, если не держать образ время от времени. Конечно, он понимал — все, что Сэм говорил всю дорогу одними глазами. И он не мог быть более благодарным ему за это. Но Дину просто было любопытно, что Сэм ответит. Про Сириус ему очень понравилось, оригинально и не подкопаешься. Только черта с два Сэм об этом узнает.

Сэм довольно прищурился: все считывал с него, гаденыш этакий. Дина вопреки возмущению затопило ненавязчивым пульсирующим теплом, которое свернулось клубком за грудиной; теплом, которого на Марсе быть не могло. Как и собаки, впрочем.

— Никогда не поверю, что в твою собаку на уровне рефлексов имени тебя, не Павлова даже, не было вбито стремление спасать. Эта локация очевидна.

— И кого здесь, позволь спросить, спас... — Дин замер, подавившись собственными словами. Да неужели... Он уставился на Сэма, а тот смотрел на него невинными, оленьими глазами. И почти лучился от удовольствия. — О, нет. Ты это серьезно. Скажи мне, что ты несерьезно. Нет, в смысле... 

Сэм ответил так же, как в тот Памятный день, когда Дин просительно ткнул ему под нос сюрикеном: 

— Да, — и немедленно забрался обратно в Импалу. У него разве что нимб над головой не вспыхнул в этот момент, а улыбка засияла ярче звезды в трех планетах от них.

Если мысленно Дин и проорал: «ДА!», кидаясь следом на водительское сидение, Сэму об этом тоже знать было совсем необязательно. Дин, может, и не помнил смерть, но он прекрасно помнил, как Сэм после тех новостей про Оппортьюнити1 поддразнивал его, таскаясь следом и повторяя механическим голосом: «Моя батарея садится, и тьма сгущается». Он тогда более чем заслужил звание бессердечного ублюдка, и Дин в отместку неделю отказывался мыть посуду. Да, Дин _переживал_ , и что с того? 

Сэмми, если честно, не мог придумать лучшего извинения за свой тогдашний сучизм. 

И они отправились искать Оппи, чтобы вернуть его обратно на Землю. Обетованную. Он усердно проработал почти пятнадцать лет и точно заслужил лучшего конца. 

Отыскать запорошенный песком ровер на целой планете? Как два пальца об асфальт.

...Уезжали-улетали с красной планеты они с марсоходом на прицепе. Не совсем ожидаемое Чудо того света, но для начала вполне достаточно.

***

— Холод с-собачий, — проскулил Сэм, по уши кутаясь в одеяло, пусть и печка и работала на полную мощность. Дин изо всех сил пытался сдержать ухмылку, но безуспешно. Ладно, пусть, если ему так нравилось.

— Вот поэтому мы и здесь.

Сэм только исподлобья на него взглянул, но ничего не сказал. Понял, очевидно, что его прошлые аргументы тоже до уровня космоса не дотягивали, как ни крути. Да и все остальное он тоже понял.

Концепт, опять же.

Антарктика райская совершенно не отличалась от Антарктики земной. Не то чтобы Дин был спецом в этом всем, просто Сэм в детстве сутками не отрывался от Дискавери и потом пересказывал ему все сюжеты. Дин не мог не верить его знаниям и, соответственно, достоверности. Температуры точно получились более чем достоверными. 

Дин честно выискивал Чудо среди снегов и льдин, прекрасно зная, что его собака никогда сюда не притащится, но никто не мог бы его упрекнуть — точно не Сэм, — если они пролетали чуть ближе к сборищам пингвинов, чем стоило бы. Пролетали… да. Дин свыкся. Здесь фобии не подразумевались в принципе, а дороги и в несуществующих границах существующих когда-то карт выбирали они сами. 

Конечно же, среди пингвинов нашелся тот, кто исполнил его маленькую тайную мечту. 

Дин припарковал Импалу на одном из ледников, заглушил мотор и выскочил наружу чуть менее резво, чем на Марсе, когда увидел, что один из пингвинов в попытке рассмотреть, что летает над их головами, или, что более вероятно, просто сбитый волной воздуха, опрокинулся навзничь и остался лежать на спине, беспомощно и глупо шевеля ластами. 

— Хорошо, что в Раю нет Гринписа, — насмешку в голосе Сэма мог заметить только тот, кто его очень, очень хорошо знал. Тот, кому она была предназначена. Но Дин был слишком воодушевлен, чтобы оскорбляться. Сэм даже трястись и стучать зубами мгновенно позабыл — зато как притворялся, одиннадцать из десяти актерскому мастерству. — Такое корыстное достижение целей — чудовищно.

— Я должен попробовать себя в самой редкой профессии, еще более редкой, чем наша, — серьезно сообщил Дин, поспешно пробираясь к бедному пингвину. Сэм тащился за ним следом, громко фыркая, и помешать не пытался. Остальные пингвины с громким гоготом расступались перед ними и снова смыкали ряды. Уши закладывало от птичьего гомона, но Дин прекрасно слышал и себя, и Сэма. — Это дело принципа.

— Еще бы, — хмыкнул Сэм.

Дин добрался, наконец, до беспомощно лежащего на спине пингвина, присел перед ним на корточки. И, надев лежащие в кармане толстые перчатки, аккуратно поставил птицу на ноги. 

И, нет, он при этом не _ворковал_ , что бы Сэм там ни заявлял впоследствии. 

Пингвин не принялся улепетывать от него подальше со всех ног, как ни странно. Он с любопытством потаращился на него какое-то время, а потом, негромко крякнув, вперевалочку поплелся к собратьям. Черт, Дин был лучшим переворачивателем пингвинов. И хорошим братом.

— Хочешь тоже попробовать, Сэмми?

В неравной битве с незначительным перевесом авантюризм в Сэме победил гуманизм. Его нельзя было в этом винить. Да и некому было. А Дин никому и никогда об этом не расскажет.

***

Панд они тоже немного пообнимали. По сценарию Чудо должен был возревновать и сделать уже с этим хоть что-нибудь.

***

На песке не виднелось собачьих следов. Ничьих вообще-то, только его и Сэма. И Дин знал — спасибо, опять же, Сэму, — что морская собачка — это только рыба и никак иначе, но дайвинг без ограничений по времени и уровню кислорода в баллоне... Дин не удержался, Сэм совершенно не сопротивлялся, и это был лучший заплыв, который когда-либо знали здешние Бермуды. Они даже купальными трусами не заморачивались, как и были, рванули в джинсах, только верх сняли. У душ в Раю не было возраста, потому они и дурачились без оглядки, без сомнений — как дети. За все прожитые годы разом.

Вот такую рекламу стоило снимать этим, ну, которые «райское наслаждение». Про шоколадку. «Баунти» или как ее там. Что б они понимали.

***

— Сэм, ты тоже это видишь? — прошептал Дин. Он мог поклясться, что его голос вибрировал от напряжения, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Сэм рядом с ним тоже замер каменным изваянием и затаил дыхание. Он весь подобрался, как хищник, Дин ощутил это плечом, которым касался его плеча. В них взметнулись притупленные инстинкты, и это чувствовалось как возвращение в родные места, в которых очень, очень давно не был. Почти как дом.

Сэм переглянулся с ним, дернув уголком губ, и едва заметно кивнул.

Без «почти». 

На одной из веток высоченного ясеня в чьем-то-или-ничьем дворе сидел серый пушистый кот и отчаянно орал. Может быть, его туда загнал Чудо, может, и нет. Важнее сейчас было другое: котика нужно было срочно спасать. С П А С А Т Ь, черт подери.

Они одновременно рванули с Сэмом к дереву. До самых нижних ветвей было полтора человеческих роста, и, ни слова не говоря, Сэм подсадил его, чтобы Дин смог подтянуться и вскарабкаться на ветку. Руки и ноги вспоминали отточенные, стремительные движения за секунды, всплеск адреналина разгонял кровь с такой же силой, как на самой первой охоте. 

— Сэм, котяра далеко еще? Какого... он заткнулся? Листва чертова, я ничего не вижу!

— Двумя ветками выше тебя на четыре часа! Он...

Прямо перед лицом Дина с коротким мявком, что послышалось как икание, пролетело что-то большое и мохнатое. Дин, от неожиданности захлебнувшись воздухом, глянул вниз: с земли на него, задрав голову, пялился огромными голубыми глазами кот и облизывался. Падла лохматая.

— Он приземлился, — выдержав паузу, сообщил очевидное Сэм. — На четыре лапы, да. Ну, может, хвостом немного еще помог. 

И расхохотался — раскатисто, несдержанно, сгибаясь пополам. 

Если бы кошки могли заговорить, то, судя по взгляду этого кота, его первыми словами были бы «Я девять жизней как-то справлялся без вас, идиоты, сейчас-то, спрашивается, на кой черт вы мне сдались?». И почему-то в представлении Дина это было бы сказано голосом Бобби.

Никто его туда не загонял, они могли бы догадаться. 

Дин застонал и откинул голову, стукнувшись затылком о кору. Сердце в груди все еще стучало как сумасшедшее, и руки, чистые, без единой царапины, чуть потряхивало, а губы расползались в сумасшедшей, необъяснимой улыбке. Кот громко замурлыкал — Дин даже наверху это ясно услышал — и после своего вечернего променада направился потереться со всех сторон о ноги Сэма. Интересный он, занимательный — кошачий райский быт.

***

Не было ничего удивительного в том, что в итоге Чудо нашел их сам. Как и тогда, очень-очень давно, в самом начале. Может, в этом и был план, его собачье дело, Дину много позже станет совсем плевать на это. Они с Сэмом остановились на обочине хайвэя посреди нигде, имеющего очертания и запахи Орегона, у дорог не было направления, не было расстояний и никакой разметки. Азимут постоянно равнялся нулю: Сэм был лучшим компасом, красной его стрелкой, указывающей всегда на самого Дина; и наоборот. Так что здесь, где все было до голой, щемящей откровенности у них настроено на w-волнах, они совсем не понимали, как искать.

Не было как такового «здесь» или «там», были «руль под пальцами», «запах бензина», «тяжесть ладони», «его смех как слишком, слишком давно», «отвратительный кофе в автомате три заправки назад» и «шорох обертки от гамбургера»; не было «сейчас», «тогда» или «потом», было «вдвоем» — как мерило времени, расстояния и пространства. 

Поэтому — как?

А Чудо всегда был очень умным мальчиком. С замечательной чуйкой к тому же.

Он неожиданно выскочил из ближайших зарослей, с высунутым наружу языком, рванул к ним со всех лап — такой же лохматый, растрепанный, такой же их. Дин присел на корточки, раскинув руки в стороны. Сэм стоял рядом, засунув руки в карманы, и тихо, мягко посмеивался. В его смехе слышалось лет намного больше, чем можно было увидеть.

— Чудо, малыш, хороший мальчик, где был, чертяка, столько времени, иди сюда!

Чудо врезался в него на огромной скорости, подпрыгнул, как мячик, коротко лизнув в щеку, приветственно тявкнул и... понесся к лесу по другую сторону трассы.

— Эй! Не по-онял!

Дин вскочил на ноги, переглянулся с Сэмом — и помчался вслед за псом. 

— Дин, подожди!

Дин ломанулся прочь с обочины дороги, слыша прерывистое дыхание Сэма позади себя. Чудо, добежав до подлеска, резко остановился, обернулся, взглянув на них, снова тявкнул и исчез в зелени, как чертов Братец Кролик в терновом кусту.

— Чудо!

Дин вломился в кустарник, выставив перед собой согнутые в локтях руки, ветки больно хлестали по лицу, и он не видел перед собой ничего, кроме мазков серо-зеленого. А в следующее мгновение ощутил, как нога не находит опоры, — и кубарем покатился с крутого пригорка. Резкий оклик Сэма — и все потемнело.

Очнулся он от слюнявого мокрого языка, облизывающего лицо, а прямо в ухо что-то невнятно бормотал Сэм и, судя по звукам, пытался подняться.

— Чтслучлсь?

— Моя голова... — страдальчески простонал Сэм.

Дин с трудом открыл глаза, и первым, что он увидел, были большие песьи глаза и сиреневый кусок неба слева от них. Он заставил себя сесть, поморщившись от прострела в пояснице, да так и застыл, не разогнувшись до конца. Встретился с таким же ошарашенным взглядом Сэма и вместо слов вытолкнул из себя едва слышный сип.

— У тебя кровь на щеке, — испуганно, благоговейно прошептал Сэм. Протянул руку, указательным пальцем погладил по лицу, вымарав его в вишневом. Дин, сглотнув, уставился на этот самый палец, потом перевел взгляд на лицо брата: глаза огромные, щеки полыхают, и морщинки на лбу — еще едва-едва видны. 

Чудо громко гавкнул, привлекая внимание, и поскакал, высоко задирая лапы, к припаркованной у обочины Импале.

По-старчески кряхтя, помогая друг другу, они поднялись на ноги и поковыляли единым организмом в четыре ноги до машины. Но не дошли, остановившись посреди трассы и с прищуром глядя на потертую местами меловую линию, разделившую блестящий от влаги асфальт на две половины. И на их вытянутые высоченные тени, почти слившиеся в одну. 

— Неужели райская собачья еда была настолько дерьмовой? — задумчиво протянул Дин, не отпуская локтя брата. Сэм, конечно, заметил, что его голос слегка подрагивал: ответно с силой сжал предплечье. 

В воздухе пахло недавно прошедшим ливнем. Может быть, этот мир тоже был во всем склеен по инструкции того, их, мира, собран из тех же деталек. Впрочем, Дин не отказался бы, если бы здесь Пангея, например, никогда не расходилась по швам, и, чтобы попробовать настоящий австралийский игристый эль, ему не пришлось бы никогда, никогда садиться в самолет. Кое-что осталось неизменным.

— Это всего лишь деловой подход, — сказал Сэм хрипло — и он просто не мог не подобрать более неподходящей цитаты. — И вряд ли санкционированная поправка в концепции устоявшегося. Первая вторая собачья жизнь. Знать бы еще, сколько их. Тоже — девять? Или здесь скрыт еще и соревновательный момент?

Дин бросил на него пристальный взгляд.

— А ты уверен, что хочешь знать?

Сэм неопределенно дернул плечом и вдруг расплылся в шальной, юношеской улыбке. У Дина как булыжник с души свалился. В общем-то, мало что еще имело значение.

Они доплелись до машины, у которой Чудо, бешено виляя хвостом, нетерпеливо наворачивал круги. Дин огладил ладонью ее блестящий бок, прослеживая изгибы, посмотрел на Сэма, увидел в его глазах все требующиеся ответы на вопросы — и отражение себя. Так уж и быть, Дин опять позволит подобрать ему подходящий — или не совсем — саундтрек для нового начала. Он замер на мгновение, осязая всем существом, что этот мир держит их, а не они будут держать его. 

И распахнул багажник.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Марсоход НАСА, запущенный в 2003 году для исследования поверхности Марса. Получил широкую популярность в 2019 году после публикации НАСА о завершении миссии ровера, в результате чего по сети разошлись «последние слова» марсохода: «My battery is low and it's getting dark», обнародованные репортером Джейкобом Марголисом.  
> Подробнее здесь https://the-best-of-thebest.diary.ru/p217395212_chem-nam-zapomnilsya-marsohod-opportunity.htm


End file.
